


The Headless Princess

by TheAmbiguousFool



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Scary Princess Stories, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmbiguousFool/pseuds/TheAmbiguousFool
Summary: She stalks the night, pulling people out their beds. Leaving nothing but bloody footprints





	The Headless Princess

There was once a time when the Fright Zone held celebrations and festivals. A time when soldiers, both aspiring cadets and hardened veterans, were gathered in the square. One uttered sound from the sirens drew grins on every soldier who heard it. They came in droves. Each faction marching with powerful strides. And why shouldn’t they be happy? Another princess was captured, and quite the prize too. A powerful commander that led a legion into battle, but she was no match for the might of the Horde. And now, she would be held accountable for her evil crimes at a public execution. 

Shoulder to shoulder the crowds conversed and laughed. They gambled on how long the princess would beg for mercy. Sirens blared once more and they soon came to silence. The squeaking wheels of the metal cart that held the princess came rolling towards them. The group began to press together to open a path for it. Immediate jeers and roars erupted from all of them. The cart slowed so the people of the Horde could have an easier time striking their foe. But, even blind folded and bound, the princess only grinned back. 

She bared her teeth, they were pointy and large. Her smile was wide, her putrid breath escaped. Her eyes were blindfolded, for they were sickly and evil. 

She hardly flinched at the stones hitting her and her grin remained. Those close enough had spat on her and cursed her existence. And then all fell silent once more as she was hoisted and harnessed to a chopping block. They loosened some restraints on her back that revealed the princess had wings; wings of flesh and prickly bone. They were dark and purple. They were bulging with grotesque veins and lumps that made anyone who looked sneer in disgust.

The executioner had brought a lengthy box to the floor and opened it. Out came a large axe. He raised it high to show the crowd and they roared their approval. He waved his hands to them to quiet down so he could speak. “You must forgive me!” he shouted, “I’ve not sharpened this axe once! So it might get a little messy!” he guffawed and the Horde joined in. “NOW COUNT WITH ME!” He held the wing out and began, “ONE!” The princess bellowed a deep roar of pain. “TWO!” Again, her voice thundered. “THREE!” He placed a boot on the princess and pulled it off. The crowd cheered. “ONE MORE TO GO!”

Once all of them had their fill of brutality, it was time to finish her. He raised the axe high and held it, “Have you any last words?” he asked the princess. Her grin grew large and she nodded. “Then speak them now.” 

In a throaty and breathy growl, she spoke, “THE CHILDREN WILL BE FIR-”

Her head rolled to the floor and her hair had wrapped all around in a tangled mess. “SORRY MA’AM, MY ARMS GOT TIRED!” he mocked for more laughs. He took a step back and kicked her disembodied head to the crowd. 

It rolled as the younger soldiers kicked it around and left little, bloody footprints. Little did they know that this would be the last of their executions. One soldier had lifted the head by the hair. She revealed the head held that evil grin, but she paid no mind to it, she used it to chase the younger ones. 

When the event ended, the head and wings were incinerated and the body was set on a pike at the front gates of the Fright Zone. Rows of skeletons of other princesses had littered the ground. A warning and to strike fear to any princess who’d be dumb enough to fight the brave and honorable Horde.

The following evening, when all cadets were asleep and the night guards were making their rounds, one had noticed something peculiar. The princess they had just served justice to was missing. Some thought it was a prank. Others thought it was a group of princesses taking their fallen back. Perhaps eaten by the beasts of the Whispering Woods. 

It concerned them. Never had the dead been moved. They exercised caution and doubled the guards at the walls. Unfortunately for them they used guards who thought nothing more of it. They sat on the ground and began to doze off. 

*THAP* *THAP* *THAP* *THAP* startled one guard and had wakened the other. “What was that?” whispered one guard. The other simply dismissed it with a shrug, “I didn’t hear anything.” The first had stared into the dark night. Nothing. He, too, soon dismissed it and rested against his friend. 

In the cadet barracks, a wet thapping disturbed the slumber of one. It was slow but evenly paced, *thap* … *thap* … *thap* The cadet rose from his bed and blinked himself awake. He thought it was one of the night time commanders checking in on them, but the noise was so unusual. It crept closer. The brave cadet got out from under his blanket and took a stun baton that hung above him. He stepped out into the hallway with baton ready but nothing was there. The noise had ceased as well. He walked farther down the hall until he reached the end and looked through the windows. Nothing. After he convinced himself that he must have been dreaming, he turned to head back. 

All the lights in the hallway went dark. He couldn’t see farther than the glow from his baton. The thapping began once more. *Thap* … *thap* … *thap* … until a figure began to approach him. It appeared headless, gray, and most certainly dead.

He tried to be brave. He tried to be strong. *Thap* … *thap* *thap* *THAP* *THAP-THAP-THAP-THAP-THAP*

Not a peep. Not a squeak. Not a single scream escaped the boy’s throat. 

Morning came. Cadets noticed the bottom bunk missing a child. When they entered the hallway, all that they found were wet, bloody footprints. 


End file.
